


Intentions

by 1Aaah0



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Because honestly Rick rushed their relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I might write smut but idk yet, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Nico di Angelo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rating May Change, Shy Nico di Angelo, Slow Burn, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), not by much tho they're 16, seriously there will be so much pining, touch starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Aaah0/pseuds/1Aaah0
Summary: Nico's not sure why he's letting himself be trapped in the infirmary.Oh right, he has a huge crush on the one holding him 'against' his will.(Three days at the infirmary fic. Please read it, I'm bad at summaries)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	1. A Voluntary Prisoner (Nico)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is actually the first fan fiction I've ever posted. Any comments would make my day, and probably encourage me to update faster. I Hope you like it!
> 
> BTW! Nico and Will are 16 in this, because they're 16 in my head honestly lol. I read the books when I was younger and they've pretty much grown up with me in my brain, so it would feel weird writing them as 14 for me.

Nico’s little fading problem must have made it to his brain. At least, that’s what the boy thought after looking at the questionable choices he had made that day. Starting with actually allowing Jason to not just touch him, but to hug him. Then he agreed to be held captive for three days by a certain blond that he definitely did not already have a crush on (seriously? He had just gotten over Percy, and did not need another obsession over a boy that was probably so straight it was depressing). If that wasn’t enough to prove his insanity, he willingly told Percy and Annabeth about his feelings. So while he was spaced out, and Will was ranting about the importance of ‘self preservation skills’ (whatever that was), Nico came to the conclusion that his brain must have fazed out of existence. 

“Are you even listening to me”? Nico snapped out of my daze and focused his attention to Will. Before he could really stop himself, he couldn’t help but notice just how attractive the boy was. With blond hair in soft curls that next to glowed, long enough to look messy and fall in his face, but still too short to tie up. Blue eyes that seemed to match the sky no matter the time of day. The eyes definitely made Nico feel too warm and fuzzy when he looked into them, although those times had been few and far between. He was a similar height to Jason, though not as bulky. His tan and strong build made it clear that he spent plenty of time outside. His resemblance to Apollo was obvious, however the boy radiated a gentle warmth instead of the uncomfortable heat Apollo had. Like he was built to put people at ease, not to remind them their place.

His admiration was cut off by an overly drawn out sigh. “I’m guessing that means you weren't”.

Embarrassed from being caught, he couldn’t quite keep the blush off his face. “Uh sorry, what”? Smooth Nico, Smooth he thought to himself. 

“I was asking if you had any medical issues I needed to be aware of besides your fading, I mean seeing as you have no self preservation skills whatsoever I’ll be giving you a checkup anyway, but a heads up would be nice”. Nico may not have the most developed social skills, but he could still detect the sass laced in at the end. That wasn’t even the issue had had though.

“Wait check up? I thought you meant I owed you three days of helping out”. He was met with a smug grin that he did not appreciate.

“If I had told you that you needed three days of bed rest would I have been able to trap you here? Now answer the question sunshine”. Nico certainly did not appreciate the nickname, or the increase of smugness that came with it. 

“Ok first off never call me that again, it doesn’t make sense, I’m a child of the underworld. Second of all in case you’d forgotten, I’ve been walking around fine for the past two days, I’m fine and I don’t need to be here”. Despite his words, he found himself not making any move to leave the infirmary bed he was currently sitting on. He decided to think about the reason why on a later date. Will however did not seem convinced in the slightest by this response. 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you wincing every time you move your left arm. If you want to make this difficult then I’ll just do a full body check up. Take off your shirt”. Ok now the son of Hades was definitely blushing.

“I am not taking off my shirt Solace”. He tried to put as much venom in his voice as possible, an amount that would have left anyone else cringing away. Will however, was still as annoying and unaffected as ever. If anything, he seemed amused by the display of aggression. 

“I wasn’t joking about your arm. Now take off your shirt or I’ll do it for you”. Not wanting the other boy to see how much he actually wouldn’t hate that, he complied, trying to avoid moving his arm in arm in a way that would burn too much. Will, upon seeing what he was really dealing with, immediatly lost his previously cocky smile. He opened and closed his mouth several times, seemingly unsure of what he wanted to say. Then snapped out of it and started working on Nico’s arm with an urgency that seemed unnecessary. 

Finally he spoke up, his voice an unsettling calm considering how upset he seemed a few moments ago. “So, not only was that clearly a werewolf scratch, but an infected one at that. Were you ever going to tell me? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is”? His calm tone is forgotten by the end, replaced by a hurt that Nico thought must be his mind playing tricks on him. Did Will really care that much? Shame washed over the son of Hades, mostly because he hadn’t been planning on telling Will anything about his health.

“The scratches already had stitches in them, it wasn’t urgent. So no I wasn’t going to tell you, you were already swarmed with people who actually deserved medical treatment”. Too late he realized that his word choice was a bad idea, but by then Will had already paused in his restitching of Nico’s wound. A hand came up to cup his cheek and he met a pair of eyes that he was expecting to hold annoyance, maybe pity. Instead he was met with anger, an unusual emotion for the son of Apollo. Anger at what, Nico wasn’t sure. He probably should have been more upset about the blond touching him, especially on the face, but he couldn’t bring himself to hate it. He was not quite brave enough to lean into the touch, but he let himself enjoy the warmth that spread to his cheek. He almost let himself imagine it as a show as affection, but he knew better. 

“So you that's what it was? You assumed that you, the boy who was responsible for stopping a war that would’ve wiped out the camp, had just transported a 30 foot statue across globe, and then right after infiltrated enemy lines, saved my butt, took on 6 trained Romans right after nearly fading into nothingness , you think you weren't worthy of basic medical treatment”? The most Nico could do was nod and look down, unfortunately making Will’s hand fall in the process. 

The experience of someone complimenting him, even indirectly, was completely foreign to him. Had Will just acted scared, mean, suspicious, disgusted, or a strange combination of the four, he could have easily handled it. But of course Will had to throw him off, leaving him acting shy. Behaviour that felt laughably out of character for the ghost king.

“By the way it was urgent, it was infected. You’re lucky I found it when I did, you could have gotten really sick”. His previous anger was now also paired with worry. “You’re still probably going to get a mild fever, but otherwise you’ll be fine”. The healer's hand unconsciously ran through Nico’s hair at the last sentence. A silent message that if Nico were to get sick, Will would take care of him. Nico tried to focus on the fact that it was his job to take care of sick people, and not that he could almost remember his faceless mother doing the same thing whenever she took care of him. 

“Now considering that you almost turned into a puddle a couple days ago, I’m going to have some rules for your treatment here. First off no shadow travel obviously. Second you’re going to be on bed rest for the next three days, more if you do end up getting sick. Third, you are going to tell me when you’re hurt or sick. I don’t care if you don’t think you deserve medical attention or not, that’s for me to decide. The last one goes even after I release you, got it”? Nico kept trying and failing to ignore the flipping in his stomach caused by a cute blond aggressively trying to take care of him. It shouldn’t have even been possible to develop a crush this quickly. Sure he had seen Will around before, but he had hardly ever spoken to him. Of course Nico couldn’t mention any of this.

“Yes Solace I understand. I will proceed to be a vegetable for the next three days, maybe more, and I will tell you about every little cut and bruise I get for the rest of time, happy”? To that Will just smiled at Nico and said “Perfect”. Nico was glad that Will wasn’t deterred by his attitude, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to pretend to hate being trapped in the infirmary. It was best Will was pushy, it wouldn’t be good for his bad boy reputation if he announced himself as a voluntary prisoner. 

Will looked like he was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the door opening. Kayla came in and placed what seemed to be a hospital gown that was of course an offensive shade of yellow on a spare chair. “Sorry if it’s too big! This was the smallest we had besides the childrens gowns, and he’s too large for those”. Then she left as quickly as she entered. 

Will flashed her a smile and then turned back to Nico. “Ok well I’ll leave you to get changed, after that you should sleep”. Nico opened his mouth to protest but Will beat him to it. “I’m serious, you need sleep. We managed to charm the infirmary, so you won’t get nightmares. Turns out nightmares are actually a pretty common issue when you put a bunch of teenagers in a war or two. So I don’t wan’t to hear excuses, doctors orders”. With that he left the room and turned off the light.

Normally Nico would be freaked out by the dark, but there was a sun shaped night light, leaving the room lit just enough. He changed into the hospital gown which was, of course, too large, and settled into his bed. It was surprisingly comfortable. Before Nico even realized it, he was already starting to fall asleep. He definitely did not fall asleep thinking about a certain overprotective healer, and there were definitely no hopes that maybe his caring went past just being Nico’s doctor.


	2. Wanted: Self Control (Will)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn more about Wills feelings, and the problems they're causing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all the people who left kudos and/or a comment! This honestly got way more feedback and positive attention than I was expecting, and it really did motivate me to update sooner so I appreciate it! I know the numbers aren't a lot compared to a lot of other fics, but it's still crazy to me that so many people have taken the time out of their day to read what I wrote. 
> 
> Also, I am going to touch on Nico's issues with nightmares and sleeping eventually, but I felt like the poor guy deserved at least a few days of sleep. I've been there with the fear of falling asleep and it really is awful. So for now we're just going to assume that Hypnos of Hecate blessed the infirmary so kids in there don't get nightmares. Which would make sense really, they all probably have PTSD.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I get lazy with proof reading.

It was now around 1 am, the infirmary deserted by everyone except for those on bedrest, a few miscellaneous Apollo kids, and of course Will. After checking on Nico one last time, making sure he was sleeping soundly, Will was making his final rounds for the night. Hopefully he could then sleep in ‘his’ office for a few hours (It wasn’t exactly his, but he was the head of the infirmary, so it basically was). Maybe he would get better sleep in his cabin, but he was afraid Nico would need him at some point. Before he could get far he was interrupted by an angry pair of blue eyes quite similar to his own. Kayla.

“Will we need to talk”. Her placement in the middle of the hallway was clearly meant to stop him, but he continued about his business while replying.

“About what Kayla? If I hurry I can maybe get 5 hours of sleep, is this really urgent”? However she seemed prepared for his avoidance, keeping pace with him. 

“About that William. You haven't been sleeping or taking care of yourself at all. And you being Nico’s doctor? You know that’s not appropriate considering your feelings for him, you shouldn’t have put yourself in charge of taking care of him”. By her last sentence Will had stopped walking around, finally turning around to face her. His arms folded and face twisted with irritation. A big difference from his usual relaxed form, though less of a difference when compared to other times the son of Hades was brought up.

“Last I checked I’m in charge of the infirmary, and the best healer we have. Do you think you could do better? You couldn’t even look at him when dropping off a hospital gown. What are going to do when he needs medical treatment and is being difficult, just let him have his way and die? As far as I'm concerned my feelings make me the only one capable of taking care of him. He needs someone who feels something for him besides fear or hate”. He then turned on his heel and started marching through the building with even more gusto than before. Kayla, having the same stubborn genes as Will, of course walked with him. 

“Ok fine maybe you have to take care of Nico, but I’m still worried about it. The first two days you wouldn’t even sleep during any of your breaks because you were worried might Nico show up, and now that he’s here you still won’t leave. You weren't even sure that he knew you existed until a couple days ago. This isn’t healthy”. Will just kept walking, the only sign that he was listening was his mouth set in a firm line, and a twitch of his nose.

“You should know better than anyone why I’m like this. This is my infirmary and you can’t tell me what I can and can’t do”. He seemed to be crashing from his anger, now just looking tired. They had finally reached his destination, his office. He ran a hand through his hair. “If you’re really worried about my sleep then you should be glad I’m getting some now. Goodnight”. On that note he stepped in, slamming the door in his sister's face. 

With her brother finally out of sight, she allowed the tears of frustration that she’d been holding in spill. Will was always calm, rational, laid back. He was, except when Nico was involved. She knew why of course. It wasn’t rare for children of the sun god to fall quickly and obsessively in love. For some it burned bright and short, and they usually had a multitude of passionate flings. For others it was deeper than that, with one person they were hopelessly devoted too after not much more than a glance. Will happened to fit into the latter, as did Kayla. Will was to Nico, as Apollo was to Daphne (Minus the trees, that was Thalia's thing). Kayla supported her brother of course, she just wanted him to be more careful. She knew crushes like those were a lot more than just that. 

Inside his office, Will settled into a couch that was definitely older than he was. He knew how dangerous it was to let his crush on the son of Hades run rampant like he did. He did try to exercise self control, but one look at the boy and his resolve would crumble. He tried to push the worries brought up by his conversation with Kayla out of his head, he needed to sleep. 

~*~

Will should have been more upset about Nico being sick. Of course he didn’t want the boy to suffer one bit more than he already had. However some part of his brain that was not on board with the program was giddy about the chance to take care of his crush. Okay fine, all of his brain was giddy about getting to take of him. And the rest of him, even his hands were twitching from the excitement. He was getting distracted honestly. But really, he thought, who could blame him? He’s had a crush on Nico for years, and then, after finally getting a chance to impress him, he marjory fucked it up by not knowing the first thing about combat, and then needing said crush to save him. Now though, he got to heal him, and that just happened to be his only skill.

Speaking of healing, that’s probably what Will should be doing now, instead of daydreaming about Nico falling in love with him because Will was just so good at taking his temperature. The brunet hadn’t woken up yet, which wasn’t surprising considering that it was possibly the safest sleep he’s had in years. Just like Will had predicted he was running a low fever of 98 degrees, which would have been normal if children of Hades didn’t run cold. Even dead asleep and clammy, Will still thought Nico looked adorable, and had to fight the urge to squeeze him. His face looked peaceful instead of having the usual cold expression he forced himself to hold. He was lying on his stomach with his head buried into one pillow, and was tightly hugging another pillow. Will found himself thinking about how badly he wanted to Nico to cling tightly to him instead of some stupid pillow. Maybe it wasn’t the most rational thing to be jealous of a pillow, but that was Nico’s effect on Will.

As much as Will wanted nothing more but to crawl into his bed and cuddle, he knew it would be wildly inappropriate. So instead he fretted over him, checking his heart rate, blood pressure, temperature (All things that were totally necessary for low fever). He definitely did not leave his hand on his forehead for longer than necessary, greedy for whatever contact he could have. He had considered putting him on an IV, so he could continue to sleep and stay hydrated, but then Kayla would definitely force him to give up his responsibility as Nico’s doctor, and he wouldn’t be able to bear that.

As he was about to pull his hand away, he was met with dark eyes. Upon just waking up, Nico yawned and snuggled into his pillows more, nearly killing Will in the process. Nico looked up at him, seemingly confused. “What are you doing”? He asked, sleep still heavy on his voice. This side of Nico was so different from what he and probably anyone else ever got to see, and he loved it.

Will tried to flash him a smile, attempting to seem more chill than he felt. “Just checking up on you death boy. I was right by the way, you have a mild fever. Next time you should probably come to me before I have to hunt you down”. He inwardly cringed, hoping he sounded less awkward then he thought he did. He went to go help Nico sit up in his bed, earning him an eye roll. 

“I feel fine”. He huffed, crossing his arms. “And you don’t have to hover over me, I can take care of myself fine”. Even a grumpy Nico made Will feel butterflies in his stomach. Part of it was probably him being blinded by his adoration, but Will still found himself in love with every move he made. Will’s smile felt easier on his face. 

“Hmm Well maybe you can, but you’re in my care for at least the next three days. That means that unfortunately for you, you’ll just have to deal with my ‘hovering’”. Nico glared at Will, but it was clear that there was no bite behind it. 

“But-” he started, but was quickly interrupted.

“My infirmary my Rules, keep it up and I’ll start spoon feeding you too”. Great, now Will was hoping that he would pipe up again so he could force the son of Hades to let Will dote on him. The threat was, however, effective in shutting Nico up. Will was hoping that one day he could get used to people taking care of him, and that Will would be the person to get him used to it. The thought of feeding Nico reminded him that they both needed to eat. “Speaking of which, you need breakfast. I’ll be right back”. He ran out of the infirmary before Nico could say anything else.

~*~

Will came back into the infirmary trying to run and still balance the two plates he was carrying, eager to eat with Nico. Maybe his special treatment towards him was starting to border on irresponsible, but none of his other patients were as worse for wear, or as cute. 

When he came to Nico’s bed he saw the boy staring at the wall, and realized too late that he left him with nothing to do. Excluding the bedhead, the signs of him just waking up were gone. His face was once again forced into a neutral expression that was probably intimidating to other people. Will was disappointed to see his walls up again, despite knowing full well that gaining his trust would take a long time. Once Will set Nico’s plate on his nightstand he finally turned his attention towards the healer.

“Took you long enough, it’s probably not a good idea to have your patients die of boredom if your goal is to keep them alive”. He said in a dry tone, a bit dramatic considering that Will was gone for at most 10 minutes. Although ADHD didn’t pair well with waiting for any amount of time. He looked down at the plate Will set down and his eyes widened. “You can’t possibly expect me to eat all of that”. 

Okay fine, maybe Will went a little overboard with how much food he got him. But in his defense he wasn’t sure what he wanted, so maybe he got a large variety. Perhaps, he also got a large portion of each food just in case Nico only liked one thing. He had to make sure he got enough food! It didn’t take a doctor to see that he was severely underweight. So yes, he’d rather hover on too much than too little, and frankly Nico deserved it and much more. 

Will scratched the back of his neck, looking off to the side. “Ok maybe I gave you a bit much, just eat as much as you can. Focus on the proteins and carbs if you really can’t eat much”. 

They sat like that for a while, both eating their breakfast and Will trying not to stare at Nico too much, probably failing. When he was done he went to see how much Nico had eaten, he frowned when he saw that Nico had barely had anything. There were a couple of bites of an omelette and few hashbrowns gone, but that was it. “Is that all you can eat”? He asked gently. 

Nico’s eyes skirted across the room, as if he were embarrassed by his stomach’s capabilities. “I’m sorry, it's just that in the-” He cut himself off, like he was about to reveal something too personal and had to stop himself. “While on the quest I lost my appetite. I haven't really gotten it back yet, it’s hard to eat”. It was obvious he wasn’t telling the full truth, or at least being way too vague on purpose. Will decided not to push it though, knowing that being even that open was probably difficult for him.

“Hey.” Will said, forcing Nico to look back at him. Before he could remind himself that it was a bad idea, he stepped closer and took his hand. “You don’t have to apologize for how much you can eat, I just want you to get better. I’m not going to judge you for not being able to eat much, or anything else. Ever”. It was like he was watching himself do and say these things without any way to stop himself. He probably shouldn’t have taken Nico’s hand, but he hadn’t pulled it away from him yet, and holding it made his whole arm feel like it was buzzing. Even if he wasn’t able to stop holding his hand, he still needed to get back on track to being his doctor, not giving a love confession. “We do need to work on your eating but it won’t be that bad. We can start out small, work you way up”. 

Nico still hadn’t pulled away his hand, and Will was struggling to focus on anything else. He didn’t miss that Nico’s eye bags were still quite prominent though, not that they didn’t suit his face. He slept a while last night, but it was clear that he still had a lot of catching up to do. That paired with the fact that his body was fighting off the mild infection from his DIY stitches meant that he would be sleeping a lot the next few days. After finishing his breakfast he had gotten comfortable in his bed again. He was already struggling to stay awake despite just waking up. “You should take a nap, you’re still sick and need to rest”. Will managed to finally pull his hand away and used it to nudge Nico into more of a laying down position. 

Nico made incoherent grumbles of protest, but quickly stopped after realizing how comfortable he was. Will stayed, Needing to see the son of Hades peacefully asleep before he could walk away. Once Nico’s breathing slowed Will looked down at him one more time, needing to go tend to his other duties that he’d been ignoring in order to stay with Nico. Then he kissed his forehead, his actions not of his own accord. He knew it was a stupid move, he shouldn’t have done it. He needed to get his feelings under control and fast, he’d seen what happened when children of Apollo had crushes that went unchecked. Either he needed to be honest with Nico about his intentions, or he needed to have better self control with gestures of affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So theres the second chapter! I honestly did not mean for it to get this long but none of the ways I could've ended it sooner felt right. I hope you liked it and if you did please leave a kudos or comment because it really means so much to me, I have nothing else going on in my life atm lol. Either way thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story so far please leave a kudos or comment! It would be good to know if people actually want me to continue this. (Obviously if you dont want to, don't) Also if theres anything that you want to happen in later chapters just tell me and I'll probably add it as long as it makes sense and doesn't go against the plot. Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
